


Creation

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Ohno is having trouble creating art...





	

Ohno huffed as he sat in front of his desk. He’d been sitting there in a daze for the better part of the day. Staring at a blank piece of paper.

His desk was in a mess. To the side was a huge pile of ink, paint, brushes and clay. He’d swept everything to one side when he sat down, revealing his dirty table top underneath. Ohno sighed as he rubbed his eyes. Nothing was coming forth today. Absolutely nothing.

He buried his head in his hands as his mind wandered off again. Maybe he should have contacted the captain instead. A day out at sea would surely be more productive than sitting in his chair doing absolutely nothing. As he daydreamed about catching tunas and seabass, Ohno failed to notice the door opening silently behind him.

“Is everything ok?” A gently voice asked as warm hands started massaging Ohno’s shoulder, causing him to twitch in discomfort.

“You shocked me! Okaeri Sho-chan, it’s that late already?” Ohno asked with a yawn.

Sakurai nodded.

“So, did you make anything today?” Sho asked, noting the blank paper on the desk.

Ohno shook his head and sighed.

“I guess I’m just not in the mood today for any creation…"

“Oh really…?” Sho asked as he bent down to give Ohno a kiss on the lips.

“And are you in a mood today for some procreation?” Sho whispered as he started kissing Ohno’s nape.

A smile slowly broke out on Ohno’s lips.

“With pleasure."


End file.
